Numerous cosmetic applicators have been disclosed by the prior art. Devices have been taught for retaining eye and lip pencil leads, lipstick, and other types of cosmetics in an extendable and retractable manner. Under such constructions, a single cosmetic can be extended from the applicator for usage and then retracted for storage.
The present inventors have appreciated, however, that there are many circumstances where a user will seek to apply or will wish to have access to multiple cosmetics, whether they all be of the same type, such as eye pencils of different shades, or of different types, such as lip pencils, eye pencils, or other cosmetics. To do so using applicators typical of the prior art, the user generally must retain multiple different applicators, which can be cumbersome and awkward. Alternatively, where several individual devices cannot be retained, the user often must forgo access to the multiple cosmetics that might be desired.
Cosmetic applicators retaining multiple cosmetic pencils and other cosmetics have been attempted by the prior art. However, the devices of the prior art have suffered from a number of challenges that have thus far seemed to prevent them from achieving widespread commercial acceptance. For example, many attempts by prior art inventors have resulted in unwieldy and overly complex mechanical structures. Furthermore, prior art applicators have proven difficult to operate and unreliable in function. Retained cosmetics are often subject to complex movements and unacceptable stresses thereby risking damage to the product to be applied.
With a knowledge of these deficiencies of the prior art, it has become clear to the present inventors that there is a need in the art for a cosmetic applicator that is capable of providing access to multiple cosmetics in a single, elegant device that functions smoothly and effectively.